fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chester
Chester is a male customer who makes his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Chester is a pessimistic old man from the town of Toastwood. He is considered somewhat of a busybody around town, and is always trying keep up-to-date on all the neighborhood gossip. Chester is convinced that the world is coming to an end. He has spent a good deal of time and money amassing supplies in his underground bunker behind his cabin. Over the years, Chester has been honing his survival skills by living off the land and forgoing most of the utilities the town of Toastwood provides its citizens. Appearance Chester is an old man that has gray hair swept sideways, thick gray eyebrows, and a neutral frowning look. He wears a pale brown vest over a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of camo pants with a deep brown belt, black shoes with brown laces, and dog tags. He also wears a green military cap with brown front, that have two deer horns on its sides. He dresses up as a deer during Halloween in Papa's Cheeseria. Styles Style B He wears a green vest over a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown pants held by a light belt. He also wears a green fur cap with a beaver tail coming out of it. The fur cap looks like a brown goose. From Flipline Blog Hey Everyone!!! This week we wanted to introduce you to a brand new customer… CHESTER! This picky outdoorsman will be showing up in Papa’s Cheeseria for his weekly Grilled Cheese, and for your sake, we hope you make it correctly! Orders Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Chester's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Tree Cookie *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Tree Cookie **Candy Present Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1 **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present *Cupcake 2 **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gingerbread Man, Tree Cookie, Gingerbread Man Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Gingersnap Crust *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Frosted Wreaths (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Verde Sauce *Tomatoes *Jalapeños *Peppers *Cheese *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Holiday (Christmas) *Pita Bread with Roasted Goose *Chimichurri *Tomatoes *Jalapeños *Peppers *Pine Nuts *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Snow Peas **Cream Cheese *Kiwi Slices *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Pineapple **Cream Cheese *Kiwi Slices *Calypso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pancake *2 Butters *Pancake *Cinnamon *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Holiday (Christmas) *Pancake *2 Butters *Pancake *Cinnamon *Candy Cane Drizzle *Drink: **Small Eggnog with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Pepperjack Cheese (all) *6 Pulled Pork (top) *6 Artichoke Hearts (bottom) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Traditional Crust *General Tso Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Pepperjack Cheese (all) *6 Pulled Pork (top) *6 Artichoke Hearts (bottom) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Jalapeños *Southwest Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Comet Con) *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Jalapeños *Southwest Sauce *Space Ration ZX85 *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Large Pluto Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Jalapeños *Southwest Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Kielbasa on a Smoked Cheddar Bun *Fajita Veggies *Jalapeños *Southwest Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Large Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut **Vanilla Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Dried Kiwi **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Peanuts *Pistachios Holiday (Christmas) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut **Vanilla Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Holiday Yum 'N 'Ms **Pistachio Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Citrus Zest **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Peanuts *Pistachios *Candy Cane Papa's Wingeria To Go! *8 Calypso Hog Wings (All) *4 Teriyaki Chicken Wings (All) *4 Green Peppers (All) *Artichoke Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Holiday (Christmas) *8 Krampus Hog Wings (All) *4 Teriyaki Chicken Wings (All) *4 Roasted Asparaguses (All) *Artichoke Dip *Risalamande Papa's Donuteria To Go! Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 64 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 33 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 42 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Tree Cookie. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Forest Green Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Slices. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Pine Nuts. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD and Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Eggnog. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked Pepperjack Cheese. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, he is unlocked with Space Ration ZX85. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Krampus Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Donuteria To Go! Trivia *Chester could have possibly served in the military, due to him wearing camo pants, dog tags, and a military hat. *He is one of several customers to debut as a Closer and then appear as a regular customer in later Gamerias. *All three stickers required to unlock his second outfit in Papa's Pizzeria HD are similar to Cameo's. *He is often unlocked on middle to high ranks. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he wears his deer mask as a Christmas Style H. However, unlike his Halloween costume, the mask's nose is red instead of black. Order Tickets 4 chester.png|Chester's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Chester CTG Xmas.png|Chester's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas Chester To Go.png|Chester's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Chester Xmas HD.png|Chester's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Chester Cup.png|Chester's Cupcakeria HD regular order Chester Bakeria.png|Chester's Bakeria order during Christmas Chester normal.png|Chester's Bakeria regular order Chestertmhc.png|Chester's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Chestertmh.png|Chester's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Chester (Holiday).png|Chester's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Chester (Regular).png|Chester's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Chester (Holiday).png|Chester's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Chester (Regular).png|Chester's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Chester (Holiday).png|Chester's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Chester (Regular).png|Chester's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1237.JPG|Chester's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1238.JPG|Chester's Pizzeria HD regular order. Chester Hot Doggeria Holiday order.jpeg|Chester's Hot Doggeria HD order during Comet Con. 3C61E2AD-74CE-4976-AE49-B31C6820C01C.jpeg|Chester’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Chester (Holiday).png|Chester's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.12.18 PM.png|Chester's Scooperia order during Christmas Screen Shot 2018-11-08 at 9.08.58 PM.png|Chester's Scooperia regular order 79AB6986-819D-4682-9C5B-BF96B68A197A.jpeg|Chester’s Wingeria To Go! order during Christmas. 35424569-9189-4661-9B7D-F8D052924028.jpeg|Chester’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Chester’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Chester's Donuteria To Go! order during St.Paddy's Day. Chester’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Chester's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Chester blog.jpg Chester.PNG chester deer.png perfect chester.png ChesterParty.PNG Capture3!!.PNG|Chester gets a good meal! CaptureChester.PNG Obrázek2.png Poor Chester.png|Poor Chester Chester Silhoutte.jpg Chester before star customer during Halloween.png Newbies.jpg|Chester waiting in line for cupcakes Okay Sandwich for Chester.png Angry Chester.png 98.jpg|Chester is ordering WIN 20160119 024808.JPG AFufehj.png|Perfect with Chester! IMG 0403.JPG|Chester's Perfect Cupcakes! Screenshot (33).png Screenshot (34).png|Chester has his perfect Christmas pie! bandicam 2016-08-16 17-08-32-244.jpg|Chester's perfect sandwich and fries! Perfect Sushi - Chester.png|Perfect sushi and Silver Customer Award for Chester! Angry Chester (Cleaned).PNG|"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Bad Taco - Chester.png Hotdog Perfect for Chester.png PHDTG! - Chester Approved.png|PHDTG! - Chester Approved! IMG 0236.PNG IMG 0487.PNG IMG 0524 (1).PNG IMG 0641.PNG IMG 0961.PNG IMG 2076.PNG 883B7C96-181B-4462-BB70-998935DF15E5.png Chester Not Pleased.png Chester Nevrous.png Angry Chester2.png IMG_1588.PNG IMG_1854.PNG Chester Style H.png|Chester Style H (Christmas) Fan Art chester in chibi.jpg Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg KidChester.jpg|By Stadnyx Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters